


Christmas Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tegan wants to celebrate Christmas. While Nyssa doesn't necessarily understand, she's game.
Relationships: Tegan Jovanka/Nyssa of Traken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandomtrees





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [human_nature (AllyHR)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, would I?

Tegan mentioned Christmas once while they were planetside in the snowy wastes of...well, Nyssa couldn't quite remember the name of the planet. She did remember Tegan throwing snow compacted into a ball at her and the laugh of the other woman when Nyssa protested the cold snow in her hair, melting down the back of her neck. 

But the kiss Tegan gave her warmed Nyssa so, she forgave her. 

X X X

Christmas, Tegan said, was the celebration of the birth of a Human God named Jesus. She said it had gotten commercialized over the thousands of years since that birth. She talked about family meals and crackers and paper crowns. 

When they were on Earth, Tegan spotted a box of brightly-colored tubes in a window and bought them, storing them in their shared room. For Christmas, she'd said, and winked. 

X X X

Time in a TARDIS was a fluid thing. Tegan said she knew it was passing but how and when and what was arbitrary. Well, she hadn't said arbitrary but Nyssa knew that's what she meant. So when Tegan asked the Doctor what day it was, it was a bit of a surprise. 

His answer wasn't - he'd folded his arms and rocked back and asked, "On what planet?" 

Tegan gave up after that.

X X X

Nyssa woke one morning to find a box on her bed, wrapped in shiny red and green paper with a white bow on top. Tegan watched her expectantly from her bed. A grin graced her face as she told Nyssa, go on, open it. Happy Christmas!

Nyssa pulled the lid off, looking inside. A frame was there, with a photo of Tegan and her, arms around each other, laughing. 

To remember the good days, Tegan said. 

Nyssa reached into the drawer of the table next to her bed, cupping the tiny thing in her hand. I have something for you, too. 

Tegan brightened even more. "What is it?" 

Nyssa explained she'd done some studying on Earth customs and Christmas and there was one that intrigued her. She slid out of her bed and walked the little distance to Tegan's, standing in front of her. A ritual as it were. 

Ritual? Tegan's brilliance turned to curiosity. Perhaps even a bit of disappointment. 

Nyssa opened her hand with a flourish, showing dark green leaves and white berries. She raised the twig over Tegan's head. 

"That's mistletoe," Tegan whispered. She looked from the leaves to Nyssa's eyes to Nyssa's mouth. She licked her lips and shifted, nervous. 

"And lovers kiss under the mistletoe." Nyssa said it as softly as Tegan had. With her free hand, she cupped Tegan's chin. "So will you?" 

"Kiss you?" 

"And be my lover?" 

Tegan crashed into her, laughing, kissing, hugging her tight. 

"And the crackers?" Nyssa remembered the purchase.

"We'll get to them after more kissing." 

Who was Nyssa to argue with a statement like that?

X X X

After that, they saved the mistletoe for special occasions. 

Or, as Tegan liked to say, days that ended in a 'y'.


End file.
